My Best Friend's Girl
by Rini1137
Summary: Jared just imprinted on a girl he'd completely ignored all year. This girl, Kim Crenshaw has loved him forever but is afraid he will never notice her. When he finally realizes he loves her, she has a boyfriend...Paul. Better summary inside. Rate T
1. Prologe

**Hey guys. By now you understand that I have a bad record of keeping up with my stories...But...I'm going to try another one. You see, the problem with me is I'll start a story and then it'll be like "Hmmm, I'm bored with this, I don't want to write anymore." Like that. So, I'm going to try and do this one. Maybe it'll be different. I don't know. This story is going to center around Jared's POV, but I'll throw in a few Kim, just to keep you interested. I would like my friend, Diva, to do the honor of the disclaimer. Diva?**

**Diva: She doesn't own sqwat**

JARED POV

You ever wonder what life would be like if you were normal? Well, I have. Now that I think about it, you probably haven't because you are normal. I'm not. If you truly want to get into this, we should start with the obvious. I'm a werewolf. Ok, so that may not be the best term. Shapeshifter is a good one too, but we keep it simple. So, think my life is weird enough? If you said yes...you got another thing coming. It started the day that I came back to school. Let's just say, my all ready weird and complicated life got even MORE complicated because of a beautiful, wonderful, smart, sexy, hot, gorgous girl named Kim Crenshaw.


	2. Jared Meets Kim

**Summary: Jared is a werewolf who just came back to school, when he imprints on a girl he'd completely ignored all year. This girl, Kim Crenshaw, has loved him forever, but never thought he would notice her. When he finally realizes that he loves her, he finds out that she has a boy friend.....Paul. Paul isn't a werewolf yet, and does not know about the imprint. How will Jared deal with the fact his best friend, soon to be werewolf brother, is dating his imprint? **

**How will Kim take to the attention she is getting from both Paul and Jared?**

**Will this ever turn out right?**

**And will this writer ever stop asking questions? Find out soon!!!!!!!**

**Jared POV**

Well, let's go back...back to the beginging. Well, ok, BEFORE the beginging....

In the first of the year, I had history fourth and then lunch, then Biology. I didn't think anything of it. When I entered History, I was late, I didn't care. The only seat open was next to Paul and some girl. I sat. I asked her for a pencil...I never gave it back. I never even asked her name. How rude I must have seemed. Anyway, in Biology, I was partinered with the same girl. Still didn't get her name. She didn't talk to me much, basically ignored me as much as I ignored her. When we had group projects, we quickly discussed things, did the project, with no extra committment. No after school, no my house/her house. Nothing. I realize now I had been an idoit.

Ok, just before WWD(WereWolf Day), Paul started talking about this girl he had started liking named Kim Crenshaw. At the time, I didn't pay much attention. I was worried about my sudden height growth, my tempurature, my growing speed. I was worried. I'd been to the Res doctor, but he smiled a sly and secretive smile and said "It is normal for us." That is the way he said it. "Us." That really worried me. It was so...personal. Like he knew but wasn't going to tell me.

So, I didn't listen as he discribed how much he wanted her, loved her soft as silk skin, her beauitful brown eyes, and all the other stuff a guy in lust and like will talk about. I should have payed more attention. Now, I know that. Anyway, just two days after that, I had been on the beach with Paul and a few others. It was cold, but I didn't have a jacket. I didn't care; I was burning. Then, some little punk just bumps into me and walks off not saying anything. With my usual mannor, I would've shrugged it off, but not then. I started shaking.

After that, I don't really remember much, but I was told that Sam Uley and Harry Clearwater were able to somehow get me deep into the forest before I phased. It was painful, that first time. And scary. It took Sam a long time to calm me down, especially since he was the only one before me. A week later, I finally got calm enough to phase back. I had missed my mom and missed so much school, my first thought was to go back, but Sam made me stay with him. He explained a lot of things he hadn't been able to as a wolf. I got to see first hand the power and control imprints could have on a wolf, and began to wish that I never did. Sam had said it was rare, but the first wolf imprinting so soon? I doubted it.

Three weeks after I got "sick" I was finally able to get to school. I had orders not to talk to anyone other than Paul, and soon Jacob Black and his friends but not them yet. Only Paul, as he was already at almost full growth and already at almost top temp. I had to keep an eye on him.

Well, I was late for my first class, but being a wolf, the elders had told the school to basically exuse my absences and such. I just couldn't draw to much attention or miss any more than nessicary. Yeah. Easy right? Plus, I was bone tired from patrols and such. Gosh, Paul. Hurry up and phase.

Well, I slugged to fourth period. I didn't want to sit in a boring classroom when my life was planned out for me. The only reason I still stayed in school was because we needed the image. Great. Thanks Sam. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Great. I forgot my pencil. It was in my locker...along with all my other materials. I breathed out. Paul was busy talking to the teacher about late work and we needed to start taking notes, so I turned to my right and BAM!!!!!!

There she was. The most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. The ties of gravity fell from my body as I felt the pull that she had. Her soul kept mine on Earth. She was my soul reason for living, my life, my heart, my love. The only person for me. I would do anything to see her happy, see her safe. I wanted to hold her, be with her forever. I would grovel, beg at her feet, do anything if she would just let me be near her. Let me bask in the light that was her spirit. Then....I knew it had happened. I had imprinted, and I could no longer imagin my life without her. Screw the power and control she would have over me. I didn't care. I was her slave, would do anything for her.

Right at that moment, I realized two things. One: I was staring like a man just seen the light and couldn't stop. Two: I didn't even know my love's name! I started to remember the times I had seen her. I saw her everyday!! For three periods in a row if you counted the glimces I was granted of her at lunch! I was her partiner for Biology, could've gotten to know her better. I'm such a jackass! I hope I didn't leave a bad impression. Of course, this left me in a bit of a tight spot. I couldn't actually ASK her name, as that would make me look like a dumbass, and I couldn't actually introduce myself to her, because we saw eachother everyday!! What the hell? I hate you fate.

I snuck a peak at her paper (I think i'm starting to love being a werewolf!!) and saw her name beautifully printed. Kim Crenshaw. What a gorgous name. She looked so like a Kim. Again, I noticed something. I still had no materials and we needed those notes. So, I shook my head out of a love shocked, most likely pussy whipped mindset and smiled. Then I tapped her on the sholder. "Kim? Can I borrow some paper and a pencil?"

Her name sounded like music on my lips and I wanted to say it a million times. Then, another million times. She looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, blushed, then tore a blank page out of her spiral then handed him an extra pencil. "Thanks." I said, hoping she'd reply. No luck she just nodded and went back to work.

I tried to take notes, I really did. Curse my werewolf sence of smell, I could smell her everytime she moved, every flip of her dark locks. I ended up with less than a paragraph. Did care. I told Paul I'd met his new girlfriend at lunch just before the dude left the room and turned to face my imprint. She was gone.

Depressed and saddened, I walked to the lunch room, not really wanting to go there. After I loaded my tray with enough food to keep me energized for the day, which was a lot, I sat down at our usual table, trying not to really talk to anyone. I waited for Paul. He was late. Finally, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I figured I'd better stand to talk to this girl. Actually, now that I thought about it, I hoped he didn't like her all that much. If he did, he'd been in for a rude awakening after he phased. Unless he imprinted on her, not likely according to legend, he wouldn't be able to have any contact with her.

He smiled, they bumped chests, with Jared being extra careful, then Paul said said "Dude, I am so glad you are back. I finally got with her, and you weren't here share the news with!" A small girl with dark hair stood behind him. Then, he stepped aside and I who I saw shocked me more than the imprint, more than the phasing. Kim.

"Jared, this is Kim Crenshaw," Paul put an arm around Kim's waist and pulled her to him with an ease that said they obviously done that before. He leaned his head down to her hair and I felt a burst of rage and jealousy. "My girlfriend, as of today, three weeks. You missed so much. Before, she would barely talk to me, but I won her around." He kissed her forehead and I growled low in my throat. That was _my_ girl. _MY_ soulmate. _**MY **_imprint. What right did he have to touch her? Hold her? KISS her? She was **MINE**!!!!!!!

I started shaking. "Dude," Paul said, letting Kim go and coming toward him with a concerned look. I had to get out. I was about to burst. "I have to go. Tell the teachers I got sick, they'll understand." I left without a backward glance.

Now do you see my problem? My imprint, the only girl for me, was now Paul's girlfriend. And, she seemed to like him. A lot. I don't get it!! She was made for me!! All for me! My perfect match, my mate of my soul. No crush could withstand the power of the imprint! Sam and Emily had proven that! So, why was she not at my side and instead is at Paul's?

Well. There you have it. My Kim is in Paul's hands. I don't know what I will do if I surrvive this torment of knowing that she is not mine. Is not anything to me than my best friends girl.


	3. Paul's Girl

**Thanks for the couple of reviews I got. I know that it seemed like the story is moving fast, but I have a plan. *Smiles evil smile* Trust me. I got ideas. Jared, sorry dude, but this is all Paul and Kim. MUHAHAHAHA!!**

**Note: Economics is about the money stuffs, don't assume they are in like Home Economics (you know, the cooking classes). It's counted as a Social Studies class credit at my school and I was searching for classes Juniors took.**

**Sorry, I know I'm weird. Now, i would like to ask Irene, Diva's twin, to come onto the stage for the disclaimer.**

**Irene: You really need to stop this. But, She owns nothing. I should know. I have seen her room.**

**Me: HEY!! I resent that!**

**Irene: But is it true?**

**Me: *Looks away* MAAAYBE.**

**Paul POV**

I know what a lot of people think of me. I know that I'm seen as a superfical dumbass who uses his strength and popularity to get sex, girls, and pretty much anything I want. I'm ashamed to admitt....it used to be true. During the beginging of Junior year, I did anything and everything I wanted. I was popular, I was cool. Hell, I was on top of the world! I literally did whatever with whoever. I probably had meaningless, mindless sex with half the population of girls at this school, and a few others from other schools. Fuck it, I'll even say I've been with older women before. I skipped school and didn't care.

Back then, my best friend and dude-in-crime was Jared. We have been friends since before I could remember. We've been diper buddies, playdate friends, first grade dudes in a pod, middleschool junkies, and highschool jocks together. I could tell him anything. Well, a lot of weird things happened during the beginging of Junior year. Well, first period ALG 2 sucked. I've never been good at math. Then, I had last period Economics Honors. Piece of cake. So easy. Anyway, during both classes I somehow wound up sitting next to this girl. Well, I have to say that I'd never seen her before. So, bored the first day of school...I decided to flirt with her just a little bit during Economics. She was fairly pretty...she just had her nose stuck in a book.

"So, darling, what cha reading?" I asked with a signature smirk. She glanced up and looked at me over the top of her book and blinked. "What is the book called?" I didn't really care at the time...just needed a conversation starter. I tried to take the book from her hands. She snapped it shut and slammed my hands with it. "What the hell?!?! What was that for?" I said, rubbing my hands. That was one big book!!

She just stared at me and said "Look in the mirror really hard, discover what you see, then, maybe I'll talk to you." The bell rang and she left. I sat there for a few moments. How dare that little what her name ignore me!!! I was the best jock on campus, primo supremo, tied for first hottest guy on the Rez with Jared!!! I mean, who ignored me!?!?!?!? That was when I took an interist in Kim Crenshaw, though at the time I didn't know her name. It was days after I was able to catch it when a sub had been in my first period class and she had to raise her hand when her name was called. I liked her name. When I looked at her, I could see it fit.

I started getting...well, there is no other word for it then obessed with her. Her every move that I could see was deeply thought about for hours at night. I never skipped either of those classes, or the others that I had her though I didn't sit next to her. I found later that I couldn't think of myself with a girl anymore. And, trust me, there was more than one way willing to go horizontal, or even vertical, with me. I just...didn't find myself into the idea. One day, a little while into the year, I looked at her again. She was in a skirt and heels. She looked embarresed. She was talking to some girl, I think her name was Jamie. Her best friend from what I had gathered. Anyway...that skirt just hugged those nice, lean thighs and those heels made her legs look so long..........

mmmm, I had to go home during lunch and take a cold shower. And I realized why I didn't want to be with someone else. I wanted her. I couldn't say I loved her. Not then. But...She was definitly the one for me, that was my only thought. So, I did what I remembered she'd said. I looked in the mirror...and found I didn't like all that I had seen.

It was about that time I saw some changes in Jared. I slapped his back one day and it was burning, but he insisted that he'd already been to the doctor. He grew to. I started to grow more, right after him, but one day he was a half a foot shorter than me but by no means short, and the next (Literally) he is four inches taller!!! The next day(again, literally!!) I was again taller. It confused me, and I saw that he had not shrunk, I had grown. It scared me. Then, I started seeing that Jared's usually calm and easy temper was exploding at every turn. That wasn't like him....

During all of this, I was still trying to get Kim to talk to me. One day, during math, I was confused and randomly turned and asked "Can you PLEASE help me?" She turned, saw it was me, and rolled her eyes. "Sure." She showed me the problem, and with her help I finished the assignment. Right before the bell, I said "Hey...Kim, I'm not that good in math, any type of math. I was wondering if you could tutor me?" I had just out of the blue asked that. She sighed. "Sure. But only if you help me in Economics, should I need it." I smirked. "Deal."

That started the days when we would meet at the part once, maybe twice a week so she could help me with my Math. I started thanking God I sucked at this subject. I started being able to talk about her to my friends, telling Jared that I really liked her and hoped she's say yes to going to the dance with me next friday. I don't think he really listened. He was sweating and looked terrible. That weekend, right before my schedualed meeting with Kim, me and Jared went La Push. I don't really know the details, but something happened with some kid and Jared lost it. I mean, he was shaking like a motherfucker!! Suddenly, Sam Uley and Harry Clearwater stood and said "It's ok, we're going to take him home."

They lead him down the path and I got suspecious, so I followed a little ways. "Stop squirming, Jared! We have to get you far enough away fir-God damn it! He's phasing, Harry!" I didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but after that...I lost them. I cursed and just figured I'd see him at school Monday. I had bigger things to worry about. I was late.

I finally got to the park and found her. "Kim, sorry I'm late. I had a little issue with Jared." She looked up from her book and smiled. "That's ok, Paul. I wanted to finish this part anyway." She put the book up and said "Paul, you got Friday's homework?" I took it out and said "Sure do."

We worked on the homework for a while together. I didn't really need her help anymore...I'd really started getting this stuff now that she explained so much. As we started picking, I took her hand and said "I'm so grateful for the help, and I have love hanging out with you..." She smiled, sqwezed my hand and said "Me too, Paul." I took that as encouragement. "I was wondering...do you want to go out with me?"

She looked down for a moment, and I was so scared she'd say no. Then, she looked up and again smiled. "I'd love to Paul." Gosh, I think I'm actually falling for her!

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It's monday, exactly three weeks after our first date. I have to say this is the happiest I've ever been. She's beautiful, kind, smart, sweet. Sure, yeah, I'd love to get her into bed, but she's already explained she doesn't want to yet. I way respect that.

The only snag during the last few weeks is my bud Jared. He's been gone since that day at the beach. I called his mom and she says he's sick...I don't really know how much of that I truely believe. Jared's never been sick longer than a day, maybe two. I didn't care. I had Kim to distract me. At first she was really withdrawn. I could tell I was probably the first real boyfriend she'd ever had. I was cool with that. Way cool. That first date, we went to the movies. I held her hand, but she seemed stiff. I didn't know why. Over the course of the next three weeks, she has gradually loosened up. She doesn't mind that I put my arm around her, hold her close. No, in case you are thinking that, we haven't even kissed yet. I've tried, but she pulls away. I have never forced my wants on a girl and am definitly not going to start now.

So, today in second, I saw Jared was back. "DUDE!" I exchanged a manly hug with my bud. He seemed just as tall, still warm, but he'd cut his long hair! "Jared! What the hell dude?!?! You disapper and come back with you're hair cut?!" He just smiled a sort of secrative smile and said "Oh, It just got in the way." and that's all he would say. All during forth, I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't get his attention. He was gawking at some one. I didn't exactly see her, I was busy trying not to think of or look at Kim the whole period. I literally forced myself not to look up AT ALL. Anyway, after the period, I made Jared promise to meet my Kim during lunch. After I left, he seemed sort of down.

Anyway, I went and met up with Kim at her locker and brought her into the lunch room. When Jared saw me comeing, he stood and we chest bumped. I said something about him not being there for the news and stepped aside so he could meet her. I put my arm around her like i always did and explained a few things about how we met. I could already tell they knew eachother somehow. Jared, I knew, looked pissed for some reason. "Dude..." I started walking forward, hoping to help, when he jerked out of it and said "I've got to get out of here. Tell the teachers I'm sick, they'll understand." And he left.

I wondered what that had been about. I wondered about his reaction. But, I didn't have long to think about it, because before long, she took me outside. "Kim, you ok?" She looked down about something. Kim shook her head. "I'm fine...except," She came close to me and put her arms around my neck. "I really want to kiss you..." She looked up at me. I was surprised. Kim wasn't usually this...open. This obvious. So I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and kissed her. It was amazing.


	4. I was just doing something NICE!

**What did you think of Paul? Probably a little OOC, but oh well. I sort of feel for Jared though. Anway, I'm going to continue and hope for the best!! Bye!!**

**Disclaimer: This time, a girl named Jeze will do my disclaimer. Jeze?**

**Jeze: She doesn't own anything but the plot of this story.**

**Jared's POV**

I would like to say I took the news fairly well. I would also like to say that I was only a little upset. I would LOVE to say I didn't nearly phase in the school parking lot...in my truck with my clothes on. I wish I could say I decided to be patient and wait till Paul was a wolf and then he would understand and then all would be hunky-dory and I would end up with Kim and we'd get married and have six kids with her beautiful eyes then grow old together and die in eachothers arms at a rip old age..................

I wish. But, as you can probably guess....that didn't happen. I went to my truck, shaking horribly. I got in and tried to start the damn thing just so I could get it far enough away from the school so people thought I was gone...I couldn't make it that far. So, I had to jump out of the vechical and ran for the forest, barely making it. I shredded my clothes though. I ran as hard as I could, screaming _"SAM!! SAM"_ in my mind, knowing he was on patrol.

_"Damn, Jared, calm down. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at school?" _Sam said, concerined. I replayed the day's events from the time I saw Kim to when I left the school. He stopped in his tracks when I remembered the first time I saw her. _"Fuck, it was supposed to be RARE!!!!" _I heard him howl with disbelief and anger. I just snorted. Now, especailly if I hadn't before, I believed that almost all, if not all, of us wolves were doomed to be slaves of these women.

_"Hey!! We're not slaves!" _Sam said, trying to defend his own actions around Emily. I barked out a laugh. Then, I thought of yesterday evening....

_**He and I had just come in from a quick run. Sam had been testing to see if I had gotten faster in the first couple weeks like he had. I did, but not as much as he. I figured it must be because he's the Alpha. I didn't care. I didn't want the thankless, demanding job. We were wearing only old cutoffs with a band around our ankles. Really, why couldn't we be the cool type of wolves whose clothes come and go as we change? Oh, right. That's just our luck...Plus, a long time ago, when the wolves first started changing...clothes didn't matter as much. They most likely ran around naked most of the time anyway. **_

_**So I sat in a chair, tired. I really needed some sleep. Emily sat a plate of food in front of me, heaping of her great cooking. "Here you go, Jared. You look sleepy. After you finish eating, why don't you take a quick nap?" Her scarred face smiled and she looked even more beautiful than most days. Most might look at the scars and think of her as ugly. Hell, even I did, at first. Then, i got to know her and knew that Sam had chosen wisely. She was beautiful inside and out. One of the nicest people in the world. That, i knew for sure.**_

_**I smiled up and said "Thank you, Emily." I turned to my other side, fully prepared to talk to Sam about who would change and who to stay clear off...but he wasn't anywhere near me. I didn't know where he was. I shrugged and finished my food in record time. i really wanted that nap. when I was done, I dutifully rinsed off my messy plate and cleaned up what I had droped into the table. I had once forgotten to do either and Sam had given me like a twenty minute lecture about how Emily did enough, she cooks for me, puts up with me barging in, blah, blah, blah. **_

_**Anyway, I figured I should tell Sam about that I'm going to crash on his couch for a while and to wake me if needed...but I still hadn't seen him. Anyway, I decided to look in their room. Yes, I know what you're thinking and no, I knew Emily had gone outside to tend her garden. So, I knew they weren't in bed. One of the first days that I had been able to get back as a guy, I'd been staying the night...Let me tell you, werewolf ears SUCK when your Alpha and his Imprint, both of whom you've gotten close to, go into their room for the night and think I'm asleep...Sick and Wrong. Anyway, I asked them to keep it to a minium, and they've not gone overboard yet, so I have faith. **_

_**Anyway, I knock then enter. As I come in I say "Sam, I'm going t-" You would not believe what I saw. Hell, I couldn't believe it. Sam was standing in middle of the room with a FEATHER DUSTER in his hand and an APRON on. At the time, I couldn't believe it, so I didn't quite know if he'd been wearing one of those weird frilly bonnet type things. I burst out laughing while he just blushed.**_

_"Hey!! I just wanted to do something nice for her!" _He insisted as I chucked and snorted at the memory. _"Couldn't you have 'done something nice for her' WITHOUT the apron? that's what really got me laughing." _Sam just howled and told me to get to the house so we could talk.

**Short, I know and I'm SO sorry. But I dont' feel good and plus I'm tired. I'll try to get a long chapter out soon. The more reviews I get the more Likely I'll start posting longer chappies, plus if some people say they want it, I'll throw in a Kimmy chappie!! Got to go!!**


	5. My Boyfriend's Best Friend

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had the flu and my mom has a rule that if I'm to sick to go to school (Which, of course I was because I couldn't even get out of bed for a few days) then I can't do squat but be bored to tears. Well, anyway, I'm back and I've got a little surprise!!!!!! KIM POV!! Lol. I was bored the last day I was in school before I got REALLY sick plus I felt terrible so to get my mind off things, I started writing this. It's a little sad, and Maybe a little OOC, but I like it.**

**By the way, I was getting a few worried comments about if this is really a JaredxKim story. YES IT IS!! No, I wouldn't EVER write a Paul and Kim. It will all be explained my young grasshoppers. All of it. Hehehehe. Not without a few twists, turns, and bounces, though. Here we GO!! Let's hear Kim's side of the story!!**

**Disclaimer: It's Dayze's turn. Yes, despite his apperence and behavior, he's a guy. **

**Dayze: HEY!! That's not nice!!**

**Me: Since when have you ever known me to be nice?!?! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Dayze-grumbling-: She doesn't own Twilight. **

**Kim POV**

My name is Kim. Kim Thail....No. Not really. I would have to say "I wish", though. My real name is Kim Crenshaw. I'm a junior in La Push High. I'm pretty much a wallflower. No. That's not true. i'm not pretty, innocent, or delicate enough to be a flower anything, wall or no. I'm more like a wall tack. I'm sturdy and strong. I've had to be. I guess it all started a long time ago, when I was about six. I remember my mom stomping out of my house, screaming she wanted nothing to do with me or my dad. Back then, my dad had to be the perfect dad. Funny, and all that. But after that, thing's changed. He started drinking. I didn't much care at the time. He stayed away from me and after getting yelled at a few times I got the message. At age seven I could take care of myself.

When I was about twelve, it got worse. He started hitting me. The first few times, when he was hungover and sober, he sobbed that he was sorry and I thought he wouldn't do it again. I was wrong. He kept hitting me and I couldn't do a thing about it. It was that bad. When I was about fourteen, he stopped apologizing and the beatings got worse and closer together. I was lucky though. He always hit me on my arms, legs, stomach or back. I could easily hide the stomach and back. Plus, with the coolness of La Push, we almost always wear pants. I just got into the habit of wearing unnessicary hoodies or long sleeves.

I got very quiet. I lost almost all of my friends because of it. I guess they started thinking I thought I was too good for them. I don't know. I didn't really care. The only one that stood with me for that whole time was Jamie. She's not the best friend in the world. She's a little selfish, a little mean at times and makes me do her homework every now and then, but I sort of feel I owe her for her sticking around for so long. i don't know. I put up with her though. Anyway....I stopped caring much. Reading, drawing and writing basically got me through the day. Oh...and my fantises of a certin Jared Thail. Reconise the last name? Yeah. I know I'm pathetic.

Anyway, my obesse-I mean crush started about sixth grade. He was the main jock and I was the girl everyone ignored. So, I started liking him. I imagined so much from him saying he would always love me, to us dating, to our wedding day...and more. I couldn't help it. He was my best friend, without him knowing. He was my savior, without him even knowing my name. I knew he didn't. I never even spoke to him. I was a little upset by it, but the fantasies helped me get through my day. Helped me survive. I'd never tell anyone that. I stopped trusting Jamie with all that stuff a long time ago. The only thing that knows about my crush is my old diary. I don't write in it often, so it's close to ten years old. It's only a brown book, but it gets the job done. Anyway, all over the writen pages is "Mrs. Kim Thail" and "." And "Jared and Kim forever." It's kind of embarresing. But, no one knows about it. Thank God.

Well, once I entered Junior Year, things kinda started looking up for me. Fourth Period History and Fifth period Biology I sat right next to Jared all year. He was even my biology partiner! He talked to me, but only to ask for help or a pencil. And we even had projects all year; I bet he didn't even know my name. After most of the year past, I realized that he would never like me and almost gave up. Almost. Anyway, on the first day of school, in Eco Honors, I was reading. Anyway, I heard a rude voice say "So, darling, what cha reading?"

It was Paul Jackson. I just sort of looked at him over my book. "What is the book called?" He didn't looked like he really cared. So, I still just stared at him. He tried to take my book away, so I slamed it down over his hands. "What the hell?!?! What was that for?" Inside I was smirking. I didn't care that he'd been hurt. He'd been rude to me plenty of times. "Look in the mirror really hard, discover what you see, then, maybe I'll talk to you" After that, the bell rang and I just left.

Later, I couldn't quiet believe that I had said that to one of the MOST POPULAR GUYS IN SCHOOL!! That night, after the embarresment had passed, I decided to just forget it. I realized that he probably wouldn't give it another thought. So...I did forget it.

One day, just after the second semeister started, I went home and found a bag laying on my bed. I groaned. Looked like one of Jamie's "I'm you're best friend and know what's best for you" out fit days. I called her.

"Jamie? What's with the bag?" I asked.

"Oh, that's what you are wearing tomorrow. Don't worry, It's from my closet and didn't pay much. It's old anyway so think of it as a gift. Wear it or there will be troble." She hung up. I sighed. I felt so worthless when she gave me handmedowns. Anyway, the next day, i wore the damn skirt and heals she'd put in the bag. I went up to her locker and said "Jamie, this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"No, Kim it's adorible. Now I have to go. Bye!" She walked off. I bascially stood there for a moment, embarresed. I was so lucky that all the old brusies were gone that day. It'd been close to a month since my last beating. Well. Thinking that sort of ruined my luck. That night, I was beaten black and blue and had to wear a jacket for a month before I looked ok again.

Anyway, soon after that, I was sitting in math. I had already finished most of my work and was taking it easy before I heard someone say "Can you PLEASE help me?" I looked. Great. It was Paul. He'd been annoying me for a long time, but I always helped out peole who needed it. After rolling my eyes, I said "Sure." I helped him and before the end of the period, Paul asked. "Hey...Kim, I'm not that good in math, any type of math. I was wondering if you could tutor me?" I thought about it. I was having just a little trouble in Eco, and he seemed pretty good at it, so I said "Sure. But only if you help me in Economics, should I need it." He smirked. It was a cool smirk to. "Deal."

So, for a long time, me and Paul would meet, once maybe twice a week to tutor. I got to know him and he wasn't so bad a guy. I payed attention to him at school and he seemed to have stopped his showboating ways. He stopped dating girls left and right. He stopped being annoying and a prick. He was a pretty cool guy.

One saterday, I was reading and he was late. I was a little worried. I didn't care that he was late, no. That just kept me out of the house longer. No, he'd never been late. Just as I was about to maybe call him, he walked up. "Kim, sorry I'm late. I had a little issue with Jared" I looked up and smiled. I wondered what type of issue and if they'd had a fight, but didn't ask. "That's ok, Paul. I wanted to finish this part anyway."

I thought it was a normal day of homework, until, as we were cleaning up, Paul took my hand and said "I'm so grateful for the help, and I have love hanging out with you..." I smiled. This was a little weird. "Me too, Paul." He seemed...I don't know encouraged by my words. "I was wondering...do you want to go out with me?" So shocked at his words, I looked down. I still liked Jared, I did, but I remembered the way he'd been treating me the last year. I looked up and smiled. "I'd love to, Paul."

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It's been three weeks. Since that day that Paul asked me out, Jared's been missing. I asked a few times, but Paul said that Jared's mother only would say that he was sick. I didn't know, and really, I didn't care. I was glad he was gone. Him being gone gave me a chance to give my relationship with Paul an actual chance. He's been so sweet. He's tried kissing me a few times, but I stopped him. I couldn't tell him that, for some reason, i was still holding out for Jared. I couldn't. So I only said i wanted to wait. He seemed to accept that. He's never pushed me for more than I would want.

But, then that Monday came three weeks after our first date. I entered fourth with a feeling today would be a happy day. I was wrong. Jared walked in. My eyes widened when i saw him. He was TALL and really BUFF!! I mean he had muscles bulging out of his short sleeved shirt. His hair was cut, but I have to say it looked good on him. I tried to pay attention, but that was ruined when I felt a pull. Not a physical pull, but a tugging in my gut, telling me to go to my left. I felt someone staring at me, but couldnt' turn, lest I start staring. Then, someone said "Kim? Can I borrow some paper and a pencil?"

I turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy. Then, blushed, and handed him the paper. "Thanks." I couldn't say anything so I just went back to my work. As soon as the bell rang, I got out of that class. I stood at my locker, knowing Paul would come to 'introduce' me to Jared. I stood looking the in mirror. "Kim." I told myself quietly. "you have a boyfriend. Paul is Jared's best friend and you will stop acting stupid." Just then, Paul came up behind me and took my hand. Leading me towards the lunch room.

I hesitated and dutifully followed Paul. He and Jared talked for just a moment before Paul stepped aside. "Jared, This is Kim Crenshaw." He put his arm around my waist and I just acted like normal. Many people had seen us this way since we started dating. No need to act weird now. "My girlfriend, as of today, three weeks. You missed so much. Before, she would barely talk to me, but I won her around." Paul smiled. He seemed so happy. I couldn't say anything. then, I turned, for I thought I'd heard a growl. Comeing from Jared! Jared seemed to be shaking. I looked on, comepleately confused.

Paul walked forward, a little concerned. "Dude?" Jared stopped shaking, but only a little. "I have to go. Tell the Teachers I got sick, they'll understand." And without another word, he left. I just stood there. Along with Paul. "what was that about?" Asked paul. I didn't want to say anything, so I just shruged and sat down next to Paul.

I didn't want to tell him I had a weird feeling it was about me. I didn't want to say that I felt a hole ripping my chest because Jared had left. I definitly didn't want to say that I still had a huge crush on my boyfriends best friend.

**What did you think? Like it? You'll hear more about Kim and her family issues later, but for now, hope you had fun!!**


	6. Why now?

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I sorta had brain freeze, then I got really busy...plus, I'm a terrible procrastinator. Anyway, I wasn't sure how to keep it going, but this will hopefully be better then my previous idea. I hope none of you hate me. Lol. Anyway, I'm going to start this out in Kim, and switch later on, probably to Jared. Just to let you know, it's the next day. **

**By the way, this might be pure fluff. I'm not sure. I have great ideas for later on, but right now I'm having a hard time thinking of what to come next. When you review, try to give me a few ideas. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Raff, Take it away.**

**Raff:She owns NOTHING.**

**Kim POV**

I sat at my kitchin table, a bruise coming up on my neck. My dad had come home last night for the first night in two weeks. As expectated, he was drunk. But, this time, it was so bad, he'd held a gun to my head and then tried to choke me. He'd finally passed out, and then while I'd been in her room, he'd left agian. Thank God. My shook my head to make such thoughts leave. So, to get my mind off that, I thought of Jared's strange actions the day before.

He was acting so WEIRD. But, maybe that's just me. I always read between lines that aren't really there. I sighed. There was probably nothing, but I couldn't help hoping that there was. THen, a image of Paul came to her mind. I guiltily hung my head. I hated to betray him like this, likeing someone else, HIS BEST FRIEND. I liked him, I really did...it's just that something pulled me to Jared. Always had.

I shook my head again a prepared a story for the obvious bruise on my neck. This would not go wel...

**Jared POV**

I tried my hardest to stay away from her that night. It was hard,but I didn't go and watch her sleep like I wanted. I knew that might freak her out. I really wish i could have. Does she dream good things? Does she talk, does she sleep walk? These are all things I want to know. She probably looks like an angel sleeping. But, then, she always looks like an angel...My angel. MY angel. God, how I want to tell her those words. Tell her that she's everything to me. My sun, my world. I'd die to protect her. I'd do anything to be with her.

I sigh as I finally reach school. The elders had talked to the school, I wasn't being punished for skipping. I sat in my truck, thinking about yesterday. God, what must she think of me? I wonder if she heared me growl. I didn't mean for it to escape, but but seeing Paul kiss her, even on the forehead...God, what if they actually kiss, and I mean on the lips, in front of me???????? What the hell will I do then? Kill Paul? Probably. I slammed my head onto the stearing wheel. If they are dating, and had for three weeks, Paul mightve done much more than kissing. I didn't get that vibe from him, because if they had, he would've been all over her yesterday.

I breathed deep. Kim wasn't like that. At least, I hoped she wasn't. In the morning I would stay away from them. When i got Paul alone for a little while, I'd ask some questions about her. About their relationship. He'd think I had gone back to normal, and I'd know a few things about how they are. I smiled and got out of the truck just as the bell rang for first period. I went to class. Luckily, Paul was in the class and My Angel wasn't.

I took my seat and fist bumped Paul. He smiled. I had fooled him to think everything was ok. "So, Paul," I said once the teacher had given us our work. "What's up with you and that Kim girl.I've never seen you hang out iwth her before. When did this happen?" Paul got an almost dreamy smile on his face, something I'd never seen before. It made my gut clench. That was bad news.

"Dude, it was the weirdest thing. One day I talked to her and she said to 'Look and the mirror' or something like that and when I did, I figured out I didn't like who I saw...So, I asked her for help in math. She would tutor me at the park and well..." He smiled, obviously remembering good times with her. My eyes narrowed and my lips clenched. I wanted to have those times. I wanted to be the one who could look back on memories with her with such fondness. "So...like how serious are you guys?" I asked, half dreading the answer. Paul seemed to snap back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm pretty serious about her, but she..well, she's Kim. She's not like the girls we usually go for. She's not easy, so I promised her I'd go slow." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I've tried to kiss her," He went on. "But she said she just wasn't ready." He turned to smile at me. "And, for some odd reason, I understand. I don't want to push her. I want her to know I'm with her 100%."

Inwardly, I smiled. There was still a chance that she felt what I did between us. Sam had told me yesterday that the magic of imprinting was that it didn't just happen for the wolf, but for the imprintee as well. She would feel that same tug to me as I did for her. She would eventually love me. I just knew it. "Well..." I searched for words I wouldn't mean. "I'm, um, I'm happy for you." I struggled for a smile. Even though he was dating the love of my life, a woman I would die for if need be, he was still my best friend. He would turn soon, and when he did, he would realize that she was mine and that this was all just a big mistake. Yeah...then, he would find a way to brake up with her gently, because I would kill him if he actually hurt her in any way, and then I would bee there to comfort her and be there for her and we would start dating, and she would love me and we'd get married, have those kids I mentioned earlier and grow old together and...

"DUDE. Earth to Jared." Paul tapped me on the sholder. "Huh?" I was confused. I'd just left my amazing fanitisy of my angel's and my life together..."Dude, I just said that you need to be careful how much school you miss." Inwardly, I smiled. This could be cool. "Kim said that if you skip enough school, you could get behind then fail, and that's if you don't get expelled for not coming." I looked at him. PAUL just said that. Paul frickin Jackson just said that Skipping was bad. I felt his forehead. "No, not a fever. Are you expirencing any head trama? Diziness?" He punched my sholder and told me to get to work. Wow, Kim had an amazing effect on people.

I walked into fourth, my life suddenly tipping, then righting again as I saw her for the first time that day. I sat between her and Paul, which meant that if she wanted to talk to him, first she would have to see me, which was a plus. I breathed in and smelt the amazing scent that was Kim. My eyebrows furrowed. There was another scent mixed with hers. For the whole period, I could do nothing but try to figure out whose scent was on her. It wasn't Paul, or a vampire, but another person. When the bell finally rung, I had to get out of there. Her scent and the mystery of the other smell was clouding my brain.

I walked to lunch, hoping I could get through this. I got my heaping tray and sat down by Kim, as that was the only open seat at the table, thank you god. She had her head turned, talking to Paul when I saw it. Her hair had moved just enough to the left to allow my werewolf eyes to see the dark purple bruise that colored her neck. I growled and before I could do anything, I stood and pointed at her and said "What is that on your neck?"

Paul seemed to stare at me while Kim's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "I, I do-"

"Why is there a bruise ON YOUR NECK?" I practically growled.

**Kim POV **

I can't believe it. I had been talking to Paul when I felt that tug again and i knew that Jared had sat next to me. I pointedly ignored him until he said "What is that on your neck?" I turned towards him, my eyes wide, my head shaking back and forth, me begging him not to say anything. "Why is there a bruise ON YOUR NECK?" He was scary. My eyes went down. "Um. I, um, well I"m really clutsy and um, I just accidentally tightened a shirt collor to tight and um, after a while it brused." Hell, even I didn't believe the lie.

"Let me see it." Jared growled and grabbed my hair to move it out of his view sight. "Damn." I heard him say, then I felt Paul stand and look as well. "Oh my god, KIM." I heard him say before I heard an odd sniffing. "Um, Jared, what's wrong?" Paul asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I looked up, and saw Jared in pain, like he was going to hurt someone. Paul wasn't much different. He was shaking. Jared finally noticed what was happening. "Oh, shit, Paul. Why now?" Jared sighed and grabbed Paul by the arm and started dragging him away. "Hey, Kim, tell the office that Paul Jackson and Jared Thail had to leave on bussiness. They'll understand." They left.

I sat there, so confused, so upset. They didn't even question my lie, which was odd. But then, they hadn't stayed very long, had they? What did he mean, bussiness? Why would the office understand? I didn't get it, but hoped I would soon. The bruise on my neck hurt, as they had touched it. I hoped they were ok.

**Ok, so maybe not the best, but I hope you like it. I'll try to keep updating more often and keep the story going. Read and Review. BYE GUYS./**


	7. Jared?

**Darn you Fanfiction. It sucks, I can't see any reviews right now. Oh, well, hopefully I will soon. Anyway, here we go. We are going to add in a new charrie, never been seen before. GIRL YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Anyway, moving on, I hope that none of you like RachelxPaul, cuz um a friend of mine convinced me to add her in here as a charrie and she REALLY wanted to be with Paul. This is dedicated you, girl. **

**Disclaimer: All my friends have lots of homework, so I'll do the disclaimer.**

**As much as I LOVE the werewolfs, and their actors ((Have you seen those guys??? They're frickin HOT.)) I do not own Twilight, though I do own Jezebell and this plot. **

**Kim POV**

They've been gone a whole week. One week since that day in the lunch room. Jared had just gotten back, and now Paul was gone too. I didnt' know what to do why myself. I'd gotten so used to Paul being there. I'd eat lunch and hang out with him, but now I'm really back to squire one. I sighed as I walked to lunch. Jamie had taken to ignoring me since the day Jared got back. I don't get what her deal is lately. I'm sick of letting her run me over. Eh, she can go to hell for all I care.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and all I could see was curly red hair for a minute. "Oh, damn." I rubbed my head then stood. I saw a girl picking up some things. "Hey, need some help?" I offered a hand and she took it. When we both had our things in our hands, she smiled at me. She had long curly red hair and was kinda short, but I could tell she was the type of girl who commanded respect, despite or maybe because of, her height. "Hey, I'm Jezebell." She offered her hand for a shake. Jezebell had a very southern accent. Possibly Texas. "I'm Kim. Nice to meet you Jezebell."

I started walking towards the lunchroom, Jezebell following. "So, Kim, what is there to do here on the Rez?" So, she was a newbie. I snorted. "Nothing but beach, and it is FREEZING. I don't really mind, I like staying inside anyway." I replied. "Cool, so mind if I sit with you?" Dang, her mind must bounce from topic to topic. "Uh, sure, but you probably might want to find someone more popular, or whatever. I'm sort of a loser on the popularity ladder." I shrugged. She stopped, looked at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Ki'm, I think I'm going to sit with you and you are going to like it." Jezebell walked off.

"Um, Ok." I followed her. Wow. She was commanding. When we got our food, I went to my usual table and sat down. She followed me. "So, Kim, got a boyfriend?" She smirked. I could tell she was playing with me, in a good way. I smiled. "Yeah. His name is Paul. He's pretty cute." For some reason, her eyes narrowed. "Huh. So, you like him a lot?" I cleared my throat. "O-of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm dating him aren't I?" I tried to laugh, but I noticed her lips clentch. "You are just lying to yourself. You like him, but he's not the focus of your feelings is he?"

My eyes went wide. How did she know that? "What?" I phsawed. "What makes you think that?" She looked around, and I guessed it was to make sure no one was around. "I sort of have a sixth sence. I can almost always make out a person's true feelings...So who is the boy you really like?" I sighed. She wasn't the type of person you could really hide things from. I told her the secret I hadn't told anyone. Ever. "His name is Jared Thail. And.." I paused, feeling guilty. "He's actually Paul's best friend..." She looked kind of sad for me for a moment, then perked up.

"Hey, dude, you can't really help who you like. You've liked Jared for a while, haven't you?" I nodded. "And, wanted to see if you could get over him by dating someone else?" Again, I nodded. When I said it, I made myself sound horrible. But when Jezebell said it, it wasn't so bad. "You make it sound like I'm trying to survive something terrible." I told her, and she laughed. "You are. It's called Highschool." I started chuckling. Then we both started to laugh and laugh. We told jokes, poked fun at eachother.

I learned she indeed was from Texas, and had just moved here because her parents died. I said I was sorry, then she laughed and said she hadn't really liked them anyways. I wondered how she could be so...easy about her feelings when all I did was hold them in. Soon, we finished and decided to walk around the school. We walked around, laughing at almost anything. She was a lot like me. She was weird, but in the best possible way. I told her so. All she said was "Why be normal when we can be ourselves? And don't you think it's weird if you think that you are normal?" I couldn't argue with that logic, and we went on the with conversation.

Then, it all ended. Jamie and her clones came up, Jamie's arms crossed. "Kim. Finally, I have you alone." She said, and I furrowed my brows. "Um, last I checked, Jeze was with me. That's not alone." She rolled her eyes. "The new girl is of no value. She'll be begging to be my friend sooner or later anyway." I started laughing and so did Jeze. "Oh, that is RICH." She said, clapping her hands. "Jamie," I said, grabbing courage from the presence of my one true friend of a day. "When are going to get over yourself and see that not everyone worships you. In fact," I say, while standing tall for the first time. "Most people despise you, including the two clones behind you. Now," I grab Jeze's arm. "If you'll exuse us, we have some fun to have."

Me and Jeze walked away, laughing our buts off. It was the most fun I'd had in years.

**Jared's POV**

I had spent the last WEEK helping out Paul. As soon as I had gotten him out of the school, I dragged him two miles, shaking like hell, into the forest and to Sam's house. I couldn't warn him, as I couldn't transform with Paul not knowing anything. But, I have to say, I'd never seen someone shake this bad. I know I didn't. Anyway, well let's just say that I need to call the next time I turn up unannounced....Anyway, when Paul finally changed, he wouldn't shut the hell up enough for us to explain anything. Finally, after a whole day, he got back to human, but was a wolf again so fast I barely knew he'd gotten back at all.

I hardly ever changed, and when I did I didn't think of Kim. Sam decided it might not be good for the Kim thing to get in the way, so we were going to wait until he was more stable. A week later, there was hardly any progress. Finally, I said "Sam, I need to get home. Go back to school. I need some rest." He nodded and said that I would have patrol the following evening, but he would take the night shift until Paul was up to speed.

I walked slowly home in the dark, missing Kim. I didn't reconise where I was for a moment when I finally noticed my surroundings. I was at Kim's house. I'd never been there, but had caught flashes of it from Paul's mind. I looked up into a lit up window on the second floor. I saw Kim walk by, talking on the phone. I slowly climbed her drainpipe to her window, looked in. "Jezebell, I have to say today was the first time I'd ever stood up to Jamie." She listened for a moment then laughed. A beautiful, melodic sound. I wanted her to laugh again and a second later she did. "Yeahh...." She noticed her clock. It was midnight. "Oh, Jeze, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, girl." She hung up and chuckled then mumbled "Crazy bitch..."

I was confused. Who was? I shook my head as she closed the door, locked it, and turned the light out. She got into bed and soon, with my werewolf hearing, I could hear her soft breathing. She was asleep. I slowly opened her window and climbed it. Really it was amazing that with my size and strength, I could be really graceful when I wanted to. I crept up to her bed and kneeled. She breathed deep. She sighed. God,she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She started mummbling something. "Jared...." Oh my GOD. She said MY name. Not Paul's. MINE. I knew it.

"No-it-it's not what you think Paul. I didn't....mean...hurt you...." She went back into a deep sleep. i wondered what she'd been dreaming. Her lips parted in her sleep. God, I couldn't resisted them...I lowered my head slowly and lightly kissed her petal soft lips...."Jared?" a sleepy voice came.

**OMG. Is she awake? What will she say to having JARED kiss her?? Who is Jezebell and WHY is she important? Will Jamie EVER give up trying to make Kim's life miserable? Find out next time. BYE guys.**


	8. The Kiss that Dreams are Made Of

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the longer update. I've been busy and then I wasn't at home all week. Anyway, this might not be the best I've ever done, as I'm still sad because of the result my highschools recent football game Friday. TRIPLE over time, and still, we lost. So, no matter the content, I dedicate this chapter of "My Best Friend's Girl" to The Seniors on The FSHS Panther Team, who broke down crying after we lost. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm to lazy to ask a friend to do it today.**

**Kim POV**

That night I listened for hours to Jeze talking and talking about absolutly nothing. I had given her my number earlier in the day, and was half regreting it. That girl could talk A LOT. Finally, she said "Dude, by the way, who was that bitch that started in on you at lunch?" She sounded like she'd hated the girl for years. I could tell this would be a lasting relationship. "Oh, Jamie? Just the most popular girl at school. She's been my 'friend, notice the sarcasum, for a long time. She thinks she owns me, but I'm getting tired of her shit."

I was walking around my room, sometimes lying on my bed, other times sitting my chair. I was lucky. My dad was gone and probably would be for a long time. After that choking fiasco, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. Thank God. I walked in front of my window, then sat on my bed. "Jezebell, I have to say that today was the first time I'd ever stood up to Jamie." I listened as she said "Well, about time, you stupid Ho." I laughed. I had gotten the feeling during our talks during the day that she said things like that a lot. Just for laughes. I didn't get her much, but she was funny. She made me laugh, which was more than I'd had from a friend that wasn't Paul in a while. I looked at the clock. "Oh, Jeze, I have to go, see you tomorrow. Bye, girl" I hung up, then chuckled and said "Crazy bitch."

You see? She was already effecting me. Gosh, this girl is stuck in my head. She was great. I stood and closed my door as I thought 'Hmm, better lock it.', so I did. I then turned off my light and then got in bed. I'd had an emotionally draining day. I discovered a different type of friend. I guess inside I'd always thought I'd deserved to be treated that way by Jamie. Deserved to be forgotten. I didn't care. But, not now. I care and that girl would soon get a taste of her own medicine. I smiled as I slowly drifted off to dream land.

It was an amazing dream. I dreamed that Jared climbed through my window, quite gracefully for his huge size, and start to walk over to me, miriacously not stepping on the many things littering my floor. He came up to me and kneeled beside me. He was breathing hard."Jared...." Then, the dreamed did a 180. I was sitting in the lunch room when Paul came up to me, saying "I trusted you, I liked you so much I almost loved you and now I find out that you were only PLAYING with me????????" Jared came up and put his hands around my waist possessivly.

"NO. It-It's not what you think, Paul. I didn't-I swear I never meant to hurt you......" That dream slowly faded back to the first. Jared was even closer. Then...he kissed me softly. My eyes opened slowly. "Jared?" He looked shocked. "I-uh-I, um, Kim I am-" I cut off his weird speech by leaning up and kissing him. He responded by pulling me towards him, holding me tightly. I put my head on his chest and started to close my eyes. The last thing I could hear was "I will find a way to be with you. I love you so much, Kim Crenshaw."

* * *

I woke up with my alarm the next morning, which, in itself was weird. I'm usually up an hour before it. I shook my head, struggling to remember my amazing dream. Jared had been there. We'd been here and he'd kissed me...then, I'd kissed him back and he'd told me he loved me. I chuckled. Yeah right. My mind was full of imaginings. Like he would really climb into my room, kiss me, then say he loved me. I started laughing. Whatever. I had a great imagination.

Later, as I walked to school, I ran into Jeze again. "Hey, girl. Sleep good?" She asked, with that weird look in her eye like she knew something. I blushed. "As a matter of fact, I did." I smiled and I think she caught that, even though she was quickly becoming my best friend, I didn't want to talk about this particular dream.

**Jared POV**

I slowly drove to school, wondering what had happened. What had possessed me to actually kiss her? Oh, yeah. Damn imprint. Yet, I really couldn't bring my self to feel bad. I had actually kissed her, and, if what Paul said was correct, I was the only one EVER to do so...though it kinda made me feel guilty that she was half asleep. I wondered if she would remember it, if she heard the words I whispered as she fell asleep again. Her kissing me after she awoke...it was the best feeling ever. To be with her and be able to kiss her all the time would be a dream come true. The dream of my life.

I took a deep breath as I pulled into the school parking lot. I felt a familer and precious pull in my gut and turned towards the girl of my life. My girl. I sat there and stared as she walked into the parking lot with a girl I'd never seen before. The new girl was shorter than most, me not included because I was taller than almost everyone, and had red curls. They were laughing. So, I got out of my truck and waited as they walked closer. Then, I came up to her. The moment of truth. Did she remember?

"Hello, Kim." I smiled at her, she seemed to blush, but from the times I've been observing her, she seemed to do that alot. "Hey, Jared." She said, smiling. God, it felt great to be the reason for that smile. I wanted to always be the person resiciving that smile. The girl tapped her sholder and said "Kim, really. You should check your mannors." She shook her head and held out a hand. "Hey, my name is Jezebell. You must be Jared Thail. I've been here only two days and...I've heard many...intriging things about you."

I shook her hand. She had a strong grip, for a regular person. "All good things, I hope." She narrowed her eyes a little and smirked. "Depends on you're point of view, I guess." I shrugged. She was right. "Well, Jezebell, it's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Kim's" Jezebell smiled. "I like to think so. Like I said, I only met her yesterday. She's a very amazing person, don't you think, Jared?" The way she said that last question made me go on alert. Jezebell seemed like the type of person to easily read someone. "Yes. So far, as I've talked to her more, I have come to the same conclusion." I phrased this well. I could not say that I thought she was out right, for that would give to much away of my feelings,a nd Kim wasn't ready for that just yet.

Jezebell nodded slowly. I looked at Kim and she was blushing, obviously not comfortable with us talking about her. "So, Kim." I said, changing the subject. "I was wondering if I could sit with you and...get to know you more today as Paul will be absent again." She piped up at this. "He'll still be gone? Is he ok?" I smiled for her worries. SHe was so cute. "Of course he is. He is just...going through a lot." She breathed a sigh of relive. I noticed she'd said nothing about my question. Jezebell must of noticed because she soon said "We'd both love for you to sit with us. I especailly would like the chance to...understand someone like you. " I didn't know what exactly she said, but I noded and geustured for them to go ahead.

**Yeah, i know. Not the best, but oh well. Anyway, Reviews keep me inspired. And, about someone's statement that Paul actually changed first, I would like to say that It just depends on what story you read and who you talk to. This story said Jared partially because of the plot, but also because I just think it fits. But, that's just me. Anyway, I'll update soon. BYE PEOPLE.**


	9. Body Rentching Sobs

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I would like to point out that, as of right now, Jezebell is not a supernatural being. She just is...Jezebell. I'm basing her off one of my best friends, my sister in every way but blood. She is probably one of the weirdest people I have ever met...but I love her. Anyway, she is very much like that. She is odd, ecentric and really can sence a lot of feelings and the truth behind things. You really can't lie to her. Lol, anyway...here's a future warning I thought I should put:**

**Future Story Plot Warning: If you like a story that is completely with the book, you might want to stop reading about the time Kim and Jared get together. After that, many things are going to change and be added. This is especailly true when it comes to Paul, Embry, Brady, and the other wolves. Thanks Guys.**

**Chapter Warning: Paul's mouth gets out of hand. Sorry, he gets pissed. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Jared POV**

"PAUL. PAUL. NO. STOP." Sam screamed, trying to hold on to the raging mass of fur that was Paul. Paul was, at the moment, not effected by the Alpha command as he was to pissed off at me to really care. I know, not supposed to be possible, but apprently, when you are so mad that you can't see anything but red, you are uneffected. Or maybe that's just Paul. His teeth were bared, his claws out, and right now he'd love nothing more than to chop off my head then eat the rest of me. Now, you might be wondering 'How did Jared end up running for his life from his best friend and his pack brother?' Well, trust me, it's a REALLY funny story. It all started when I came on duty tonight.......

_Flashback_

_I turned into a wolf, my mind not on what I was doing. No, my mind was on the wonderful lunch I had had that day. Me and Kim talked all during fourth, lunch, and fifth. I must have been blessed by an angel who let me spend this time with her. I learned that her full name was Kimberly Tyler Crenshaw. Apperently, her father had already picked out the last two names BEFORE she had been born and had them already writen on the certificate. I wasn't really sure why her first name wasn't included there, but then she told me her mom had made him promise that she could pick out the name after the birth. _

_I learn she had no favorite color, but deseted pink in any exess. She loved hoodies, her favorite food is tacos (weird for this far north), and she's home a lot of the time. I hated that last part. I never wanted her to be alone._

_Anyway, I was slowly walking around the rez, not paying attention to where I was. My mind slowly wandered to the night before, the beautiful kiss she gave me...how soft her lips were...her sitting up, then kissing me back. I didn't know how I felt about her either not remembering or not saying anything about it. I was sort of glad because right now we weren't free to be together. But I sort of hated it because I wanted to know how she felt about ...I felt so confused. I didn't notice a looming shadow on the other side of the tree._

_**Asshole, YOU KISSED MY GIRL.**__ Paul came out of the shadows. Damn, I had forgotten the whole mind reading thing. I guess all the time alone with just one other wolf kind of spoiled me....__**Yeah, well, now that you remember I can hear ALL of you're damn thoughts, why don't you tell me WHY you KISSED my Kim??????????**_

_I gulped __**Paul, you have to lis-**_

_**I DON'T HAVE TO DO SHIT FOR YOU. I TRUSTED YOU. You BASTERD. You were my FRIEND. And now I learn that you've been making out with Kim BEHIND MY BACK??????? **__He started to tense, I knew I was in for a fight. _

_**Paul, let me ex-**_

_**NO. You will DIE. **__He started after me._

So, that's how I ended up like this. Soon, I ran by Sam's house, howling, trying to get his attention. It worked, and soon he was in my mind as well. So, luckily, he was on my side about the whole imprint thing and held Paul back for me. I ran quickly towards my truck and changed so he couldn't read my thoughts. Luckily with his rage, he couldn't change back I was hopeing that enough sence stuck through so that he knew he could come chasing after me in his wolf form. Hopefully, he would soon calm down enough and Sam, I pray to God, will order him NOT to fight me about this and let me explain. Please, god.

I stopped my car and looked up. I was at Kim's house. I smiled and got out of the truck. It was late. Almost 11:00. I wondered if she was asleep. I walked to her door. I needed to speak to her. I'd just make up some exuse that I was just out of my house and wanted to talk to someone if she was up. If not, I'd just do like last night and watch her sleep. I walked around the house quickly. Her light was off, but I couldn't hear any breathing when I climbed up just enough to hear.

I was soon standing at her door, knocking. Then, I noticed something through the semitransparent windows...an unmoving hand lying on the floor. I saw immediatly it was a girl. One thought went through my head. _KIM._

I tried the door and luckily it was unlocked. I ran in and saw her...unconsious on the floor. Bleeding. My eyes went wide. I was scared. Terrified. I dropped to my knees beside her and felt her pluse. I let out a small breath. SHe was alive, but it was faint. What the hell had happened?

I knew I could've called the amblulence, but I knew I would be faster. Since La Push was so small, we didn't have a hospital, so I had to run to Forks. I might've been braking the treaty, but I didn't care. They could kill me as long as Kim got to a hospital where they could take care of her.

I picked her up slowly. She didn't move, didn't utter a sound. "Don't worry, baby. I'll get you to a hospital." I ran. I didn't stop. Forks was close to twenty minutes away by car, but with the frantic speed I set, I got there in less than 15. I ran into the hospital emergancy entrance. "HELP. She's BLEEDING." was all I could manage. The nurses and doctors surrouned me, tried to take her away, but i wouldn't let them. They finally gave that up and got one of those gurneys. I forced myself to put her down. I started to go with them, but a nurse got in front of me, saying they had to do an emergancy operation and I couldn't be there.

All I knew was that my life was in that room. All I knew was that my heart, my soul reason for living was on a table being sewed back together like some teddy bear. I went outside because I couldn't do anything else. I walked slowly into the woods...and fell with body jerking sobs to the ground. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't part from her...Somewhere along the way, I must have transformed, but I didn't stop crying. I knew I had transformed when Sam came up to me as a human with some extra clothes. Paul must have been left behind....

He finally calmed me down enough to have me change back. I slowly walked into the hospital again. I walked up to the counter and said "I need to see Kim Crenshaw."

"Ok. She's in a privte room. Are you a relative?" I thought a moment, looked at Sam and he nodded. He knew what i was about to say, what he would've said if it had been him in my position with Emily. "I'm her boyfriend. I'm the one who found her." The nurse nodded adn led the way. She gestured for me to enter. I took a deep breath.

SHe was asleep it seemed. Her head was bandaged, so were her ribs, and there was a lung inflater thingy near her. The fingers on her right hand were broken. Her leg was in a huge cast. I took her hand and fell to my knees beside her. I started crying again. I felt a hand on my sholder and looked up to see Paul.

"I get it man. Don't worry." After that, he didn't seem to be able to take much more. He was actually crying when he turned and left the room. I wanted to explain more. I half wondered if I was delusional. I turned back to Kim and held her hand to my cheek. She was at least alive. She would survive. Suddenly, I heard a small voice. I knew it was hers. I leaned closer, as it was very faint. "Don't-Don't hurt me anymore, Dad." My eyes grew wide. _HER FATHER DID THIS??????????????????????????_

**Ok, guys, sorry about the cliffy. I hope you like it. Will Kim ever wake up? Will Jared kill her dad? Did Paul actually go into that room? Find out next time. BYE GUYS**

**PS: IF you're wondering why there are no exclimation points where there could be some, it's because my keyboard is dumb and the exclimation point key doesn't work. BYE.**


	10. AN SORRY GUYS, BUT READ

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I have been away from home for awhile and haven't had a computer. I don't have time to type up everything right now. I know…kill me. I will gladly accept any and all punishment for my actions. Anyway, since you guys are AWESOME, I'm going to give you a little preview of my ideas. Very angsty but I like it. Anyway, here's the preview!!! **

**Sam POV**

Days wore on. Kim remained in a state of semi-conciseness for weeks. The doctor kept her drugged because of her injures. The strain was clearly seen on the whole pack's faces.

**Jared POV**

I am dead…Or, at least, as close as I can be. My love, my only reason for living lies comatose in a hospital bed. I am with her as much as I can. I think the doctors are close to banning me from the grounds. I wouldn't care; I'd come anyway.

**Kim POV**

Ow. That was all I could think. The doctor smiled at Jared's leaving back. She shook her head as she came closer. "That man of yours is well and truly hooked, young lady." I was confused. "How long have I been here?" I asked, my words still slurred. "Hmm? Oh, three or more weeks. Your boyfriend brought you in with such a crazed look in his eyes; we thought we'd have to give him a sedative."

"Oh, Paul found me?" The doctor looked at me funny. "Who's Paul, honey?" I looked at her. "I think you have some memory loss. Your boyfriend, Jared Thail. Tall, good looking, practically worships you, the boy who just left?" WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**I WILL SEE YOU Later PEOPLE!!!!!!! BYE!!**


	11. I'll Be There

**Hey, guys. Kill me later, will ya? I know, it's been forever and whatever, but hopefully this chappie will help ease some of the hate and anger towards me. As well as a promise that I will update almost back to back for the next week...or will at least try to. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. BYE. **

**PS: My dear friend who is following this story (You know who you are J), pay attention to the Doctor's name. I think You'll find it funny.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name wasn't Stephanie Meyer. So, I own nothing.**

**Sam POV**

Days wore on. Kim remained in a state of semi-consusness for weeks. The doctors kept her druged because of her injuries. The strain was clearly seen on everyone's faces. Jared was in pieces. He did nothing but the bare minimum of what he was told. I did my best to keep him and Paul off the same patrole times. Both had thoughts in dark places....

Emily cried a lot. It was like she was connected to Kim, and I guess, in a way, they are. They both caught in this weird web of fantesy and horror movies. I comforted her as much as I could. It was dark those days. It was terrible, the fact that just days after we discovered Kim's accident, Embry phased. I wouldn't have known, if Paul hadn't howled. He had been patroling, felt something shift in the air and "heard" Embry's voice.

We got really lucky, because he'd been walking in the forest, trying to do the good thing and burn off his rage. He'd stepped on a sharp rock, and he'd gotten mad enough to finish his transformation. I wished I'd been able to contact Jared to help with Embry, as Paul, with his temper and all, was NOT a good and reliable sorce on helping to train a new wolf. But, I understand that he wouldn't have been able to handle it. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I knew some of the pain Jared had. I know that if it was Emily in the state Kim was in right now....God, I don't even want to think about it.....If Kim dies, I knew we would only have part of him, my brother, my pack mate, my "Beta", left. Most of him would die with her. I didn't know if she would live or die, and I prayed she would live, not just because of Jared, but it seemed the whole pack would suffer too.........

* * *

**Jared POV**

I am dead...Or, at least, as close I can be. My love, my only reason for living lies comatose in a hospital bed. I am with her as much as I can be. I think the doctors are close to banning me from the grounds. I wouldn't care. I'd come anyway. I don't talk to anyone. I look in the mirror, and my eyes are dead, dormant. I don't think I've slept right since that terrible night. Often times I try to think of reasons Kim's father could've done this. She's so perfect. How could he NOT see it??? I've tried finding him, but he's gone.

I slowly walked down the halls of the hospital. They know me well, only smile sadly at me as I walk the familer path to Kim's room. I knelt again by her side and take her hand. It's cold. I brought it to my cheek. "Kim, p-please." I start, willing for her to just feel my love, my devotion, my heart and wake. "Kim, I-I love you." I start crying. "Kim, I love you. Wake up. Please. For me, or Paul, or whoever you want, just _WAKE UP._" I felt her hand flex, heard her groan.

My eyes went wide. I lifted my head as her eyes slowly drifted open. "Jaarreeedd?" Her words were slurred, but I didn't care. "KIM. Oh, my GOD, thank you." I started crying again, happy tears. Her beautiful eyes were cloudy and she seemed confused. "Whereee am I?" she asked, her voice getting clearer.

"You're in the hospital. Oh, yeah. DOCTOR RUEBESH. She's awake." I called. A tall woman walked in. "good. Jared," she approached cautiously, like she was afraid. "I need to run some tests now." I nodded. Figured as much. The Doctor looked like she was trying to explain something. Finally, she sighed. "You need to leave, Jared. I'm sorry."

My eyes went wide. "N-NO. I ca-I..." I couldn't think of a valid reason. No need for Kim to know of the lie I told so I could visit her. "Ok." I just left, tears and pain soon coming as I did. Once I hit the line of trees, my body exploded and a soul renching howl escaped my mussel.

**Kim POV**

Ow. That was all I could think. Ow. The doctor smile at Jared's leaving back. She shook her head as she came closer. "That man of yours is well and truely hooked, young lady." I was confused. "How long have I been here?" I asked, my words still a little slurred. "Hmm? Oh, three or so weeks. Your boyfriend brought you in with such a crazied look in his eyes, we thought we'd have to give him a seditive."

"Oh, Paul found me?" I asked, even more confused. The last thing I remember was my father's hand's around my neck. After that, was nothing. The doctor looked at me funny. "Who's Paul, Honey?" She came closer, shined a light in my eyes. "I think you have some memory loss. Your boyfriend, Jared Thail. Tall, good looking, practically worships you, the boy who just left?"

"Jared's not my boyfriend; Paul is." Now I was REALLY confused. Since when was Jared my boyfriend? Not that I didn't LOVE that idea, it's just....I must be still dreaming.

**Later in the week**

I have been kept for observations for the past week. I've had no visiters, at least not while I was awake. I've asked around and everyone at the hospital, or at least everyone I talked to, labored under the impression that Jared Thail was my boyfriend. I also learned that another boy, whom some did know as Paul, visited twice: once right after my admission and again just before I woke up. A man named Sam Uley and his fiance, Emily, had been in a few times. Jared had been there the most.

The day I was set to get out, I was quite worried. I could not drive, and my dad obviously wasn't helping. That morning, however, a beautiful woman came. She walked in and the first thing I noticed was her beauty, and then I saw the scars. She smiled, like she knew me, and I realized that her scars were not what made her uniqe. It was her kindness and openess despite the scars. I knew I would like her.

"Hello, Kim. My name is Emily." She said as she sat by me. I smiled. So this must be Sam Uley's fiance. I'd heard some stories, good and bad depending on the sorce. The Elders loved Sam. They let him supposiedly get away with a lot. The younger people on the rez, however, didn't take so kindly to him. Like I said, it depends on the sorce. "Hey Emily." My brow scrunched. "How do you know me?" Emily concidered something a moment. "Well, it's a long story and, unfortuneitly, not my story to tell."

I shrugged. I just liked seeing a new face. "So, how have you been holding up?" She asked. I sighed. "Just dieing of boredom. I get out today." SHe brightened at that. "Really? Need a ride?" I nodded gratefully. Emily smiled again. I noticed she did that a lot. She was very bubbly. "Cool. You'll have one." Even though her scars kept a part of her face in a permanit frown, it seemed like she was smirking. "Well," She stood. "I must be going. Don't worry. You'll get home."

For some odd reason, I trusted her.

**Jared POV**

I slumped on my couch, flipping through channels on the TV, not that there were many, knowing that I wouldn't want to watch what came on. I hadn't seen Kim in almost a week. I was dead inside. I needed to hear her gorgous voice, need to see her beautiful eyes. My phone rang and I slowly reached over answer it. "Hello?" I asked, my voice dull. "Jared, I have a job for you." It was Emily. "Sure. What?" Anything was better than sitting here wasting away in my own misery. "Go pick up Kim from the hospital." I jumped up. "What???? SHE'S GETTING OUT???" I heard Emily laugh.

"Yes silly and I volunteered to get her a ride. I figured you could do it, though if you are too busy I can just ask Paul to go get her...." She let her voice fade, I guess trying to bait me or something, but I was already out the door. "I'll be there."

**There you go, are you happy????? Well, anyway, there was more, but I figured I'll just add it on to the next chapter. I've been typeing for an hour straight for you people and my wrist hurts. Lol. Also, I know someone will point this out that Jared wasn't a "Beta." Well, in my mind, the second wolf that turned, which in this story is Jared, is the Beta until Jacob comes around, and that'll be just a few chapters....just before the BIG, BOOMING, BINORMOUS, BIGANTUAN Plot Twister happens. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. Lol. I just want to keep ya'lls minds spinnin. Trust me, you'll like it. Anyway, I'll see ya'll next time BYE**


	12. Scared

**Hello everyone. Did you enjoy the last chapter? I liked it. Lol. Anyway, I am trying to keep my promise of almost back to back updating. I hope all of you like where the story is going. Anyway, this chapter and MAYBE the next are supposed to be mainly fluff. I don't know if they really will be, because I sometimes let words and much more get away from me, but the plan is to make them...fluffy. As fluffy as a cloud. So, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Again, my name is not Stephine Meyer. My name doesn't even have an S in it, so I can't possibly own Twilight.**

**Kim POV**

I sighed again as looked down the hospital's driveway. I was still here, waiting for Emily. She'd said she would give me a ride home, but she is still not here, so I don't know what happened. I can't really blame her. Maybe she got busy. For some reason, I know she would never intentionally harm me. But, the problem is, I still need a ride. I don't know what I will do. I can't bother the kind nurses again, but I really need that ride....I sighed as I grabbed my precariously balenced crutches, and stood just as a black truck pulled up right in front of me and Jared opened the driver's side door.

"Oh, Kim, I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said in a rush as he came around the car and came up in front of me. "I came as soon as Emily called." I was confused. "Jared," I started. "What are you doing here?" His face sort of dropped just a fraction. "Do you not want me here? Because I can call someone else if you'd rath-"

"NO." I interupted. "No, it's not that. It's just, I was expecting Emily." His face broke out in a smile. "Oh, she called and ah, something, uh, came up. Yeah, that's it. Something came up and she asked me to come pick you up as you needed a ride." My eyebrow lifted for a moment. Then, "Ok. Sure, can you help me into the truck then?" I asked, and he immediatly came to my rescue. He took a hold on my unbraced arm and quickly, almost to quickly, placed my crutches into the back of his truck. Then, he picked me up, cast and all, like I weighed nothing more than a pair of shoes and placed me in the passenger side front seat. "There you go." He said. Then, he crossed the car and got in. As he put the car in motion, I couldn't help but stare.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Today, I got my arm cast off and a moon boot. This way, I would be able to walk around without the cumbrance of crutches. Not that I usually used the crutches anyway. Since the day I got out of the hospital, Jared had hardly left my side. At first, he offered to help me inside. Then, he offered to make me dinner. Then, help me move around the house. And soon...he was there. Just always there. He just managed to worm his way into my life as easily as Jezebelle had. Speaking of Jeze, she's also been a big help. Obviously, Jared couldn't help with things like bathing, ect. That's where my good friend helped me out. I didn't know what I would really have done without her....I can't abide stinking or going without a shower for long.

Paul, however, has been an entirely different story. I can recall the only time I've seen him since that day my dad came home drunk. It had been only the day after I'd gotten out of the hospital....

_I was sitting, reading, on the couch in the living room. Jared had left only an hour ago, but already I was bored. He said he'd "_come back after...well, just after_." I didn't know what he meant by after, but oh well. I really did hope he'd come back and soon. But then, there was a knock at the door. I knew I was in no danger. It couldn't be my father, as he never knocked. "COME IN." I shouted, not able, or really willing, to get up. Paul walked in._

_I was immediately happy. And feeling guilty. I had barely thought of him since my awakening. It wasn't very girlfriendly to forget your boyfriend even existed....or think about another as more your boyfriend than your actual boyfriend. "Paul." I smiled, genuinely glad to see him. Even though my true feelings were for Jared, I still loved Paul, but as more a friend than anything. I still loved his company. He sat down. "Wow. You've gotten even bigger. And that's saying something." I start chuckling, assuming he'd join in. He didn't. He hadn't smiled since he'd walked in._

_"Soo.....Jezebell told me you haven't been at school. Why?" I asked, just trying to keep the conversation rolling. "Who's Jezebell?" He asked gruffly, neatly skirting my question. "Oh, I had completely forgotten you hadn't met her yet. Well, she's...she's...well, I don't believe there's truely any way to describe her. She wonderful. So completely different." I smiled, thinking of my friend. "I can't wait until you meet her. She's g-"  
_

_"Kim, I need to tell you something." He suddenly said. I was confused. "Ooooookay." I knew, for some reason just knew, that something was wrong. "Kim...we can't be together any more." My eyes widened. True, my heart was Jared's, and I should probably be happy about this, but it was so totally out of the blue...I didn't know what to feel. "W-why????" I asked, scared. "Kim, don't make this harder than it already is. I can't tell you. It's not really...well, it's just not my place to tell you. You'll eventually know. __**HE'LL**__ tell you." He looked...angry. Jealous. And, frustrated. His whole body seemed to be shaking._

_  
"Paul...you're scaring me." And he was. He visually took a deep breath and seemed to force himself to calm down. "Kim, trust me. You'll be ok. You'll be...better off." He forced himself to smile. "Besides, you'll make a great best friend." He kissed my forehead once before turning and leaving. The tears started to fall._

I continued to cry. Soon, Jared came in, took one looked and wrapped me in his arms. He held me until the tears subsided. For a long time, we just sat there. From then on, Jared had seemed to make it his duty to keep me entertained. He had brough movies, food that was so delicious that it melted in my mouth. When questioned about the food and where it came from, he only laughed and said "You'll find out soon enough." He brought me books to keep me busy when he mysteriously had to leave for hours at a time. He became her best friend...other than Jeze, who came often as well. I didn't see Paul at all. After my original bout of tears, I realised it was for the best, as he held none of my true feelings.

I sighed happily as Jared drove me home from the appointment. Apperently, I was progressing well, and soon would be out of all my healing things. I was really happy. Though I expected Jared to drive me home, he stopped at the beach and helped me out of the truck. We started walking, with him easily supporting me through the sand. We sat down on a piece of driftwood. He looked away. "Jared? Why are we here? What's wrong?"

The last time I'd seen someone so serious, Paul had broken up with me. Well, I wouldn't have that issue with Jared, but....if he said he didn't want to help me around my house anymore, I would be even more broken hearted.....

**Jared POV**

I was so scared. I had waited very patiently. It had been almost three weeks since she broke up with Paul. Tomorrow she would start school again. I knew I had to. I had to ask her. It had been long enough, and I REALLY couldn't stand being with her without...well, _being _with her. I turned to look at her. In the past weeks, her bruses have faded. She...looks radient, as always, but being able to see her, and not the results of her father's drunken rage was amazing. I was finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend. But, first...I would have to trust her with ALL my secrets...everyone of them. I was scared she'd regect me, but I had to take that chance. I smiled softly and took her hand.

"Kim...I know this might seem sudden and well, in some minds wrong, and if you only see me as a good friend, I understand. But," I took a deep breath. "I like you...A lot. As more than my friend. But...before I can ask you anything I have to share something with you." I stood. She started to stand, but I said "Stay. I'll be right back." I quickly ran into the forest.

**Kim POV**

I sat staring at where Jared had dissappered. "What in the world....." Before most of this had happened, I would've believed that they were playing a trick on me, but I knew that Jared wouldn't do that to me...for some reason I just knew. Suddenly, I heard a low whine. I turned and saw a huge wolf standing before me. I held my breath. Ok...Ok, if I am really still, it'll go away. But, it didn't. It slowly approched me, ears back and tail hanging down. It lowered its head a few feet from me, and softly whined. I was still in shock, but started REALLY looking at the wolf....it's eyes. Something about it's eyes...Jared's eyes. "J-Jared????" An amazing thing happened. It nodded.

"Oh my, Jared is that really you???" It nodded again. I just stared. It came closer and I did nothing to stop it. The wolf, _Jared_, nudged my hand with his muzzle. I felt compeled to pat its head. He seemed to like that...and getting scracted behind he ears. "Wow, you are just like my own little doggy, now aren't you?" I laughed as, again, he nodded. Then, he turned and ran into the forest, Jared the person amerging soon after.

"Jared, that is amazing." He looked like he was scared. "What's wrong?" I asked, wanting him to share in my delight. "You're not, You're not scared of me, are you?" I smiled at him and took his hand, forcing him to sit by me. "Jared, what you showed me was fasinating. Yes, I am scared, but I think I can handle a little fear to learn how this came about." So, he told me. Starting with some of the old legends. "There are more..and much more I need to tell you, but at...another time." He said, so excited I wasn't truely afraid of him. "Jared...what more? You seem...afraid of telling me this. Why?" He sighed and stood.

"Kim, this is the part I am more afraid of telling you than I was about the wolf part. This is what might scare you off...." He took a deep breath. "Inside any werewolf is the ablity to...imprint." I was really confused. "What is that?" He looked down before looking back up and deep into my eyes. He took my hand and knelt on his knees so I would be at eye leval. "Imprinting is the ablity for a wolf to reconise, know deep in his soul, that he has found his...true love. His soul mate. His reason for being."

Ok...confusion is even worse. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer. "It has everything to do with you, because..Kim, I imprinted on you. I will never look at another woman as long as I live. Gravity no longer keeps me on Earth, but only you do. You are...my world. My soul reason for staying alive. My heart. My soul. Kim...I love you."

**Jared POV**

I know, dumb. I shouldn't have said those words. We aren't even dating and I say words some married couples hardly utter. But, once I started, I couldn't stop. I said all my feelings. Laid bare. She holds my heart, could do anything with it. Reject it, accept it, whatever. I held my breath as I saw her pale and her eyes widen. She was scared. I rushed on to say "B-But, I understand if you don't return my feelings. I just...just wanted you to know. And, you know, if-if you don't want to be with me, I understand. I'll be your best friend, you're big brother, anything you want me t-" She calmly placed a finger to my lips, effectivly shhhing me.

"Jared, I...." she took a deep breath. "I know that most of this...well, most peole after hearing this would run for the hills. But, just as I knew that when you entered the forest for the first time that you were not playing a joke, I know that you are telling me the truth. And now it's my turn. I have loved you for many years." My eyes widened, I started to saying but she again stopped me. "The only reason that I even accepted Paul as my boyfriend, though it makes me guilty to say, was on the hope that maybe, just maybe, I'd fall out of love with you. That I'd move on. But, I didn't. It got harder to stay with him after you came back. Then, you were always there. I knew my relationship with Paul wouldn't last. And, so, Jared I love you."

I quickly wrapped her in my arms, laughing, thanking god or whoever was up there for the best day of my life.

**Like I said, words tend to get away from me. So, the next chapter will, indeed, be fluffy until the VERY end, when the BIG twist will come. Hehehehehe. If anyone can guess what it might be, they will get reconised in a few chapters. Anyway, hope you liked this one. I did. A few explinations will come next chapter. Must dash. I will see you all next time. BYE**


	13. LEAVE?

**Did Ya'll like the last chappie? I did. Actually, her finding out about his "problem" was unplanned, but then I realized that I had to have her find out about the wolves before the BIG plot twist. Muhahaha. You guys will HATE me, when you find out what it is. It SHOULD be this chapter, hopefully. Lol. See what happens.**

**Chapter warning: This is the chapter when things are going to get screwy. If you like everything the actual book says correct, stop reading at the end of this chapter. Sorry. I'm doing this mainly for a friend. (J, know I love you sister.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not even this computer that I type on. Sorry guys....**

**Kim POV**

These last few weeks...well, they've just been heaven for me. Jared and I, well, let's just say that we haven't hardly ever been seperated from eachother. He is just perfect. He willingly answers all my questions. Like, I remember when I asked how he'd originally turned...he grew quite. I quickly said he didn't have to answer, if he didn't want to, but he said "No...It's alright. I just...don't like remembering it all that much." And, he'd told me.

I haven't seen Paul very much lately. He went to school, one day right after I got back to school, but I only saw him once in the halls....

_I'd been walking hand in hand with Jared, as he assisted me to my class. I really didn't need his help anymore, but he and I both seemed just a little less...well frazzled when he did. I don't know. It was just better. For some reason, I looked around. Like I'd sensed someone looking at me. I saw him. Paul. He was standing by his locker, just staring at me and Jared. I know my expression told him I was sad about the way things had turned out. He just smiled, almost sadly, and jerked his head towards Jared. I knew him well enough to know he had given me, if not his concent or approval, but his acceptance. I knew we would probably still be friends...later on, but right now we both knew the wounds, especially for him, were much to new and fresh. I smiled and mouthed "Thank You." to him, and he smiled, even bigger, but still sad, this time._

After that, I didn't know where he'd gone. He wasn't at any of the classes I had him in. I asked Jared, and he just said that Paul'd gone home. I sighed. Later that same day, me and Jared were lounging on my couch, me leaning back into his chest. We'd gotten so comfortable with eachother, it wasn't the least bit akward until.......

_Suddenly, I gasped. "What is it, Kim?" he asked, continuing to play with my hair. "I just pieced something together." He chuckled. "yeah? What?" He asked, completely unaware of the change in my mood. "You said that imprinting is where the wolf finds their soul mate, and the imprintee feels the conection too, right?" He looked confused, as if he didn't know where this was going. "Did you tell Paul that he had to brake up with me so that you could be with me?" I scowled at him. His eyes widened. He shifted me until he was just sitting by me and took my hand. _

_"No. Kim, I swear that I'd wanted to keep that from him for as long as possible." He sighed. "Part of being a wolf means that you can read eachothers minds." My eyes widened. "Only as a wolf, mind you. It supposidly helps as...cooridinate better during an attack. Ever since Paul had become a wolf, I worked my hardest to not think of you, a big feat by the way, as a wolf. Paul had anger issuses that neither me or Sam had, and was having difficulty phasing back and staying there...I knew once he found out about my feelings for you, he'd go balistic." Jared sighed again._

_  
"The day that I had lunch with you and Jezebell, I phased for my evening patrol, thinking of that wonderful time and how much I'd learned about you. I had forgotten about the mindreading thing, and about Paul. He snuck up on me, attacked me." I gasped, covered my mouth with my hand. "I didn't get hurt, I phased back and Sam was able to hold him back. That was the night, as well, that I found you." We both knew what he was talking about. Neither of us wanted to talk about THAT. "He came to me in the hospital, told me he understood. I guess Sam explained, or maybe he just reconised the true depth of my feelings. That's why. He's sad because he likes you, he does. A lot, but he knows that I love you. And that I can't seem to stay away from you." I smiled and kissed him before settleing back into my original position._

So much has changed. I met Sam, finally, on a trip to his and Emily's house. It was a cute little cottage. I also finally found out where that great food was coming from...Emily's kitchin. I suggested she open a restrant, but all she did was laugh and say "If this pack get's any bigger, I'll be to busy feeding THEM to worry about an actual business." I figured out what she meant at meal time, when Jared, Sam, and Embry ate almost all the food. The only things they didn't eat were my food, Emily's food, and a plate Emily saved for Paul, who was running patrol. I knew he just wanted to get away from me.

For a while now, I've wanted to introduce Jeze and Paul. Not because I thought it would help, it's just that they were so alike. They were both moody, loud, tempermental, and had distinctly different personalities. I knew, just knew they would make great friends. But, Paul never comes to school. Never sees me, and whenever I try to broach the subject with Jeze, she just laughes and says that she'll meet him in good time. She's just so weird.

My brace came off, so I was walking around, duty free. I asked Jared to take me to a bonfire. Just a regular bonfire. No Werewolf tales. I invited Jeze to come, I knew she would. She'd never been to one. So, now, we're sitting on a log, me squashed between Jared and Jeze. Suddenly, Paul walked up on Jared's side. He just smiled a little at me, and struck up a conversation with Jared. It was the best apoligy I'd ever gotten.

For a blissfull hour, I sat in the beautiful and quiet protection of Jared's arms, surrounded by my best friends in the world. I didn't notice when a strange woman entered our mist.

**Jared POV**

I was the happiest I'd ever been. I had the most gorgous woman as my girlfriend and I knew she loved me. I had my best friend, Paul, slowly returning to normal. It was...amazing. I was the only one to notice a woman in a blue pant suit start walking up into the circle near the fire. Everyone else noticed her when she suddenly announced, "I NEED TO SEE KIM CRENSHAW. Right NOW." Me and my love were...puzzled. We stood together and walked towards the woman.

"I'm Kim." My darling said. I held her hand as the woman walked up to us. "I need to speak with you alone, Ms. Crenshaw." Kim smiled. "Anything about me, you can say to Jared. I'd rather he be here, if you don't mind." The woman sighed. "Very well. My name is Patrica Davis, I'm from the police department." Kim looked confused, as was I. "Have I done something wrong?" Davis shook her head. "No. I've come to inform you, Ms. Crenshaw, that your father is dead." Kim and I gasped as one.

"Oh, my god, how?" She asked, still in shock. "He was driving drunk, and hit another car. Luckily, the other driver only suffered minor injures." Kim looked down. I think I knew how she felt. I was glad that he was gone from her life, but guilty that I was. I just knew that was how she had to be feeling. During the past few weeks, I had managed to get here to spill the beans about her father. He had made her life hell for years. I was glad he is gone. I pulled Kim close. I knew she must be in turmult. "Thank you for letting us know." I said, knowing that she couldn't speak.

Davis looked down. "Well, unfortunitly, there is more." She looked up, and I could see she was genuinly saddened by what she was about to say. "I can see that you have a good life here. Friends. Stablity. But, Ms. Crenshaw...I'm afraid that, according to the Law of the State of Washington...you must go live with you're mother, whom I've heard moved to London, England several months ago with her husband and other child." My heart stopped. My breath froze. _**LEAVE????????????**_

**Kim POV**

The entire group at the bonfire gasped as one. Me included. The only one that didn't was Jared, who seemed to have stopped living all together. I looked around at my friends. Sam, the strong leader I've come to look up to as a father figure or at least male role model. Emily, the nicest person I've ever known. So sweet so caring. She was crying already into Sam's sholder, who seemed to be holding back tears of his own. Embry, a boy so cute, so funny, he had become almost my younger brother. Jezebell, my best friend, of course that is a girl. Funny, different, hilarious, who brought me out of my shell and reminded me of the courage I had forgotten I had. Paul, my greatest friend, as a boy who isn't Jared, even though our relationship is screwed up right now. At the time, I noticed but didn't register the depth of Paul's and Jezebell's staring...at each other. Not me.

Finally, I turned to Jared. "No. I can't leave." Just seeing his face told me I couldn't surrive without him. "I'm afraid, Ms. Crenshaw, you must." Davis said. "B-but, I'm almost seventeen, can't I just stay? I mean, I know I can live on my own then. It's only a couple months away....Please." I begged her. I couldn't leave. "I'm sorry, ma'am. That's the way it must be. You have until tomorrow afternoon to pack what you would like. You're plan ticket will be payed for by the state, since you are leaving because of them. I'm so sorry. I'll be back at 3:00 pm tomorrow to take you to the airport." And...the woman who destroyed my life turned and walked away.

**Eh? Eh? Did you like the plot twist? Her leaving? I know, hate me all you want. I've been planning this forever. This story is almost done...I only have a few more chapters left. After this, I want to inform you guys that I will be writing a companion/sequel to this story. It won't be about Jared and Kim, though they will feature greatly in it, but about a few other charries. I will also, in that story, introduce several new charries, including two new girls and a wolf, with a possilbe return of our favorite school bully, Jamie. I have several titles in the make. **

**1) The McCarty Cousins. This title because the two new girl's will be cousins to Jezebell McCarty and feature greatly.**

**2) My Wolf is Angry. This because of Paul's featuring so much.**

**3) That Time is Gone. this because Jezebell's past will interfere a lot, and she has't to learn to over come her fear.**

**4) What Have We Done? This because well...I just think, knowing the two main charries of the next story, it will be very nice. **

**Anyway, I don't have any definates. Let me know if any of these jump out at you. This will be a story centered around Paul, Embry, a new wolf named Dayze, Jezebell, the two cousin's, Diva and Irene, with a lot of Kim and Jared's future relationship thrown in for good measure. No true plot has been decided for this story, but it should be great. Anyway, BYE EVERYONE R&R PLEASE.**


	14. Another AN READ PLEASE!

**Oh god, you guys must hate me. But Right now, I have to let you know that I might not be updating for a while…On any of my stories. It stinks. I know. But right now, not only am I having several health issues, I'm also not living near a computer or visiting one very often. The only reason I'm on right now is because I'm at the library doing "homework". Anyway, just letting you all know!!!!! LUVS YOU!**

**Rini1137**


	15. AN VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. This is your wonderful author!! How are ya'll? Well, the thing is that I'm a little pressed for time. And, not only that, I have really grown bored with this account. It's way to cluttered. I have a million favorites that I don't even remember and I also have a dozen unfinished stories ****littering my account. So, my first thing is to abandon this account all together. And I'm going to. This is account is probably over two years old, and it's time to start fresh. But, the thing is I like my stories and I don't know if I can continue to write them on my new account. SO. Here's the thing. If you would like me to continue this story, then I need AT THE VERY LEAST ****FIVE**** reviews from people SAYING they would like me too continue it. Sorry. That's the way it will be. However, if I get less than five, for the poor folks who DO review, I will continue the story JUST FOR THEM by mailing the chapters when I can to them through fanfiction. Only if they would like. So. IF YOU WANT THIS PARTICULAR STORY TO CONTINUE, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS, Rini1137**


	16. The End of Forever

**Hello, my adoring fans. Lol, I'm just joking. Anyway, since I got WELL over my requested five reviews asking for the continuation of this story, I will DEFINITLY continue it. I probably would have anyway, but still....lol. This is my favorite story and I've actually had it all planned out for WEEKS. I don't know exactly how many chapters are left in this one, because I'm not TOTALLY sure how I'm going to end it, though I do know most of it. It might be two, three, or even just this one, depending on my mood. Anyway, I'm glad I'm getting so many readers. It inspires me. SO. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Which stinks.**

**Kim POV**

Packing. Oh my God, I'm packing my things to go to LONDON. As in ENGLAND. I'm leaving the house I've lived in all my life. I can't take my bed, my posters, my big stereo I saved up for months when I was thirteen, almost NOTHING but my clothes and a few very special things I just couldn't give up. But, those things aren't even the worst of if. Not even half of the things I would have to leave behind. There was Jezebelle, my best and most favorite friend. She'd become my sister in all ways but blood. There was Emily, who was more a mother to me than the woman I was being forced to go live with. Sam, a great father figure and a loving person once you got through all the seriousness. Paul, my best guy friend, with whom I was just starting to reestablish a friendship with. And all my other friends............but even they weren't the half of it.

Jared. God, I felt a pain, a great pain deep in my body, my soul, at the thought of being apart from him. Of being so far away. I knew there were such things as email, phones, and letters, but my soul didn't reconize that fact. No. All it knew was that I wouldn't be with Jared anymore. I wouldn't be able to see him, be with him, hug him, kiss him. It was wrong, all wrong. It was unnatural. I doubled over at the thought of being over a continent and ocean away. Tears started falling again.

It had been suggested that I just not pack, demand to stay. But I knew that if I didn't pack, they'd just force me to leave anyway, and without all of my things. So, crying the tears of the hopeless, I walked slowly back to my house, alone. Jared....well, so soon after the officer left that it was amazing she didn't see anything, he phased out of pain and ran into the forest. I would've gone after him, but Sam said he'd go. It would be easier for him to get to Jared anyway.

I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Jared. I systematically and very slowly packed. It was like I believed that if I didn't fully pack, I wouldn't really have to leave. As if I believe I would wake up and it would be this morning. But I knew that wasn't true. Not even in my worst nightmare would I have to leave Jared. Never. My mind would shy away from that and wouldn't even create that image for me to see.

Fresh tears started. I couldn't stand it. So, I shakily climbed on top of the piles of clothes on my bed and fell into a protective sleep with tears still falling.

**Jared POV**

My life was over. She would be leaving. Kim. Oh god, what would I do without her? I barely surrvived the time she was in a coma. Now, I would have to live with the fact that she would be alive, and well, but THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM ME. What would I do without her? I just can't. I can't live without her. The second she left I would kill myself. I knew it. I would kill myself to keep from having to deal with the pain of her gone and away from me.

I howled in pain. It wouldn't stop. This constant aching, this constant pain. I heard steps running towards me and picked up my pace.

_Jared you need to go back._ I heard Sam's voice in my head. _NO. I CAN'T FACE IT._ I screamed at him with an ancompained howl. _If you don't go back now, you'll lose all the chance you have left to be with her. She'll be gone without you having a chance to kiss her or hold her again._ I stopped dead in my tracks. He was right. If I didn't go back, I would never see her again. Kim would be gone, and all because of some stupid law.

I turned and headed full speed to her house, where I knew she was because I saw through Sam's mind her heading towards it. Alone. God, I was such a dumbass. I left her and I didn't even know how she was handling it.I finally got there and changed back into a human. Because I spent so much time with her, I had left some cutoffs under her porch, just in case so I wouldn't have to go home or to Sam's to get clothes if I wanted to be with her.

I quickly let myself in as I had done many times before, and ran to her room hardly making a sound. I slowly opened her door to find her asleep on top of several piles of clothes. I walked closer and saw tears running down her face, as if even in sleep she was in pain. I dropped to my knees beside her and grasped her hand gently. Tears of my own started flowing down my face. It was useless. Life would be empty because of her leaving, but neither of us could do a thing about it. This was the end. The end of us.

The end of Forever.

**HEY LOOK GUYS. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. Anyway, review on what you think. Also, I'm taking ideas for what should her friends give to her as a parting gift. Any ideas, POST THEM IN A REVIEW. Any ideas that are stupid or not appropriot for the the setting and people will not be used. YOU ARE FORWARNED. Bye Guys. LOL.**


	17. My Heart

**Hey guys….I'M BACCCKKKK! Lol. I've been wanting to continue for SO LONG! I know exactly how I want this story to go but I haven't had the time or computer time to actually try to update. HOPEFULLY I should be getting a laptop sometime this summer. I don't know if I really will, but I might. So, since I know you guys are just DYING to start reading and don't want to read the ramblings of a boring author, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a real author with thousands of adoring fans like Stephanie Meyer. I am a girl from Texas. Do the math.**

**Kim POV **

I woke up and looked around. It was hot, but I had gotten used to that. Ever since me and Jared had started dating, he slept over. So the heat I didn't mind. I wondered where on Earth my mind could've come up with such a scary, painful dream. Well, whatever it was, it was ov-What was I lying on? I struggled for a moment to pull out the thing below me and discovered that it was one of my favorite shirts. A moment later I pulled out one of my only pair of shorts. What the?

Then, it dawned on me. That scary, heart pounding dream was not a dream. It was real. It was real and I was leaving in…I looked at my clock. It was already eleven, so FOUR HOURS! I was leaving the only home and life I'd ever known to live with a woman who'd abandoned me when I was FIVE! What was this world coming to? I would be seventeen in a few months, why disrupt my life even more?

I sighed and turned over to face a sleeping Jared. I looked at him sleeping and lightly traced the outline of his face. I wanted to remember it all for when I had to leave. I spend almost half an hour just watching him sleep when he starts waking up. "Five more minutes, Moooommm."

I chuckled at his sleep talking and when he opened his eyes he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Please tell me that was a dream." I knew what he meant, though I bet he had been hoping it was all a dream. A terrible dream. My smile turned sad and I gently shook my head. "No. Unfortunately no." He pulled me tighter into his arms and buried his face into my hair.

"What will I ever do without you? How will I survive?" Tears started falling from my eyes and I looked up to see his just as cloudy. "You will be strong. You hear me?" He started to shake his head but I caught his face between my hands to make him look into my eyes. "Yes. You must. I have to know that you are here, waiting for me to return. Because you know I will. I will be back as soon as I am seventeen. I am so sorry, Jared."

He jerked me closer and said, "It's not you're fault, baby. Of course I will be right here, waiting for you to come home. Come home to me." He kissed me again, harder and said when he pulled back, "And when you do I swear I won't let anything else separate us ever again!" And so we stayed for three hours before I had to leave…...

* * *

**THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Jared easily carried my big bag full of clothes and important things outside to await the arrival of the evil Officer Davis. Well, I guess that's a bit harsh. It's truly not her fault I'm being forced to leave. I sat on the porch with Jared's arms around me as my friends started pulling up in their cars. They seemed to have met up earlier, as they all arrived within three minutes of each other.

Jezebel came forward with a long package wrapped haphazardly. She handed it to me with a smirk and said, "It's my going away gift. You might need it." I looked at my friend with suspicion. She had the WEIRDEST sense of humor I'd ever seen. I opened it….and it was a wooden baseball bat. I looked at her with confusion. "Read the carving on the other side." She told me.

I flipped it over and looked at the neatly carved words. I read out loud, "This is from me to you to help you beat back all those hot Brits with the Sexy accents." I cracked up laughing, though I could see that Jared didn't find it all that funny. "Oh, come on. You gotta admit that that is FUNNY!" He still didn't laugh. I hugged Jeze and Said with a laugh, "Thank you."

Emily and Sam came up to me and hugged me. Emily handed me a big bag. I looked inside. "COOKIES!" I jumped up and down. "CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Everyone laughed at me and I hugged Emily again. "Thank you SO much." She smiled. "They are for the trip there. I figured you might need some comfort food." We looked at each other knowingly. We both were imprints. She could imagine the pain of being far from Sam.

Embry came up with a big hug and said, "I couldn't find anything to give you, so I want you to have this." He handed me a photo of last night, from before Davis got there. "I had them rush developed at a store this morning." I looked at the photo with tears in my eyes. It was perfect. All of us there. All of us happy and unaware of the terror soon to come. "It's perfect, thank you Embry!"

Paul came up to me with his head down. "My gift is not something you can actually hold. But, it was the best I could do." He handed me an envelope. "Don't open it until you are on the plan. I think it could help just a little." I was confused but promised not to.

Then, we all turned and saw the black car from the night before and knew what was coming. Jared turned me to face him and held out his hand. I looked in it and saw a small necklace. It was part of a heart. "I've been working on this for a while now." He gently lifted it up over my head. Then, he reached around his neck to pull out an almost identical part of a heart, but only the other half of mine. He put the two together to make the full heart. "I wanted to show you that without you, I have only part of a heart, that I'm only part of a man."

Tears started streaming down my face. "Jared, this is the most perfect gift I could've ever received. I will NEVER take it off. You will always be with me, a part of me." I leaned up to kiss him and he prolonged the kiss, as if loathe to part. We heard a woman clear her throat and broke apart to see Officer Davis standing near her car. "Kim, it's time to leave. I am so sorry."

**What do you guys think of the gifts? My favorite is Jeze's. Lol, the girl I'm basing Jezebel off of actually suggested that and I couldn't resist. I LUV YOU GIRL! She better be reading. I haven't heard from her in over a week, so she better be! Anyway, LUV U GUYS MY WONDERFUL READERS! I will try to update as much as I can. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
